erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Polvora
The Kingdom of Polvora is a seafaring nation native to the Gibral Peninsula in southern Obreidhion. They are conquistadors, exploring and claiming the islands of the southern sea, the areas surrounding the Gulf of Segara, and the Amacata Desert to the north. The heart of Polvora is located on the Gibral Peninsula with a large presence on the South Nautilus Isles. Polvora has also established numerous colonies on Eidyn, having built a large trading empire across much of the world. Population The native ethnicity formed from intermingling between various Gibral tribes. A typical Polvoran has dark skin and blonde hair, while their ears vary in shape. Government Polvora is led by a Royal Family who according to legend are direct descendants of Armonia, the Ayud that crashed down to Khyorgan in the form of a shooting star. Members of the Royal Family are gifted with holy blood, making them very magically talented and more likely to receive visions from other Ayud. As a result, they rule by both divine right and magical prowess. The most notable ruling family during the Renaissance Era was the Wesigoth family. *King Alfonso *Queen Neveri *Prince Leon *Prince Barago *Princess Neveri Technology Polvora gets its name from its applications towards gunpowder. In fact, the earliest tribes of Gibral were known for creating some of the first known hand cannons on the continent. Since then, Polvora has refined and improved their techniques, having mastered the creation of flintlock muskets as well as various forms of explosives. Polvora, as a seafaring empire, are masters of shipbuilding and naval combat. Their robust, sturdy ships are designed to brave hurricanes as well as other monstrosities that dwell in the sea. However, Polvora has not quite mastered steam turbines, and as such, they still rely on wind-powered sails to navigate. Culture Fireworks shows are a common way to celebrate special occasions. Their seafaring lifestyle and trade of exotic goods are central to their culture making them a hub of diversity. Language Due to rules barring the updating and changing of Common Tongue, Polvorish became a major language for the area of the Gibral Peninsula. Polvorish is derivative from Common Tongue, but spelling has been greatly simplified so that there are few irregular pronunciations. Syntax is slightly different as well. For example, it is more proper to say "From where are you" instead of "Where are you from". Military Polvora is renowned for its navy. They do not have an airforce, but they do possess the means against defending against aerial enemies. Ships have cannons designed to shoot at other ships as well. Infantry weapons *Rapier *Flintlock pistol *Musket *Grenade *Sea mine *Cannon *Rocket Ship types *Battleship *Carrier *Corvette *Destroyer *Dreadnought *Frigate *Gunboat *Interceptor Dragoons Very recently, dragons imported from the continent of Eidyn have lead to the creation of an aerial defense force - Polvoran dragonriders are known as dragoons. Gunpowder-based firearms were typically not used for mounted draconic units due to their inaccuracy at long range. Instead, they rely on the dragon's fire breathing abilities, while the dragoons themselves made use of sniper crossbows. Dragons are not native to Gibral, but they were brought from Eidyn during past seafaring expeditions. As such, the dragons themselves were not introduced into the ecosystem in interest of preventing a case of an invasive species. They instead are kept in deep valleys of the Picos Mountains where they are allowed to roam freely, but they are physically unable to fly over the mountains without special conditioning and training. Economy The Polvorish economy relies on exotic goods originating from the islands in the southern sea and the Amacata Desert to the north. The trade of conventional technology is free market for the most part. Gunpowder is a common export to other parts of Khyorgan, the Archei Clans being a common client. Foreign goods The natives of Kesuma trade their exotic goods such as Butanaga venom in exchange for metal weaponry. On islands other than Kesuma, fruits such as citrus and lime are major imports because of its ability to cure scurvy. Polvora has also established trade with distant nations such as the Ascensores Empire. Dragons, as well as the art of dragon riding, became a newly adopted trait in the last few decades. Religion Polvora follows the Covenant of the Patriarch Spirit, which involves the worship of a deity known as the Patriarch Spirit, also known as the Patriarch, Great Spirit, or Spirit. The Spirit is believed to be the creator of all things, even the other gods which are not considered "true" gods according to their faith. The Spirit is also believed to divinely influence individuals as well as make minor alterations to reality to make miracles possible. He watches over all things in the universe. The Patriarch Spirit is not bound by the concept of time. Where he comes from is unknown, but some believe he is not from Erudite. The Spirit himself has numerous other powerful spirit followers known as the Ayud. The Ayud are often mistaken for gods, but they are classified as powerful spirits, the direct creations of the Patriarch. List of conflicts *First Picos Raids - The alliance between the Tribes of Gibral versus the Picos Barbarians. This conflict led to the formation of Polvora. *Tauryan-Polvoran War - A war with the Kingdom of Taurya over territory and minerals in the Amacata Desert. *War of Khyorgan - A world war where the Demons invaded. *Second Picos Raids - The Picos Barbarians had gotten stronger, and Polvora was forced to result to dangerous magical artifacts to defend themselves. *South Nautilus War - A campaign to seize the South Nautilus Isles by force after bartering begun to prove unprofitable. *Polvoran-Rising Sun War - A conflict over territory in the Taivor Islands. History Calendar The Patriarch Solar Calendar is the time keeping system used by Polvora. It is split into the Old and New Era, marked by a time when according to legend, an Ayud descended from the sky and brought harmony to the tribes of Gibral. *0 NE - The Ayud Armonia crashes in the Amacata Desert. *33 NE - The Armonia Clan is founded. *969 NE - The Unification War of Gibral *976 NE - Polvora is founded. *1023 NE - The Polvoran-Tauryan War. *1156 NE - Crusade to claim the Holy Land *1302 NE - The War of Khyorgan begins. *1322 NE - End of the War of Khyorgan *1456 NE - Polvora begins a series of expeditions beyond their border. *1606 NE - Colonization of the South Nautilus Isles begins. *1773 NE - The Mask of Bara acquisition begins. *1776 NE - The Volveros Revolution begins. *1803 NE - The steamboat is invented. *1810 NE - The railroad is invented. *1848 NE - The Amacata Mithril Rush begins. *1852 NE - The Polvorans invent the airship. *1889 NE - Expedition to collect lost Segaran technology Relations *Archei Clans - Relations are stable. They often trade technological gadgets among one another. *Clan Permulaan - Relations are unstable. After the island of Kesuma failed to yield enough imports to make up for the investment, Polvora resorted to force to seize control of all of Kesuma's assets. Category:AS Civilizations Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Civilizations Category:Khyorgan